reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Forger
For a Cold War variant, see 'Yak-38 Forger VTOL Interceptor'' The ''Yak-38 Forger'' is an old Soviet era VTOL Aircraft designed i the 70's to compete with the US/British Harrier during the '''Cold War, since the Cold War the old aircraft was withdrawn from all forms of service in the Soviet Union's naval forces before the dissolution of the USSR in 1991. Currently the Forger is being utilised by the following forces: * GLRF - Main attack aircraft, supporting the MiG-29 Fulcrum fighters and MiG-15 Midget Bombers. * Russian Resistance - Restored for combat use against Yuri, common during the ongoing Kalini Crisis. GLRF "Into the danger zone." - Forger Pilot - Developed in the Mid-70's as the Soviet Union's answer to the Harrier Jump Jet during the Cold War, the Yak-38 codenamed the Forger by Allied Nations officials was a VTOL with similar styles ressembling to the Harrier itself but utilising different weapons and style of combat. Now as of 2026, restored and new-built versions of the Yak-38 Forger have been seen intercepting several air based combat brigades in several parts of Eurasia and Russia during the Second Eurasian Conflict, several of these sights were boasting desert paintwork and several symbols, these were known to be operated by the Global Liberation Resistance. History Development on the Yak-38 dates back to 1971, as the USSR's personal type of VTOL aircraft for combating enemy units in the air. Also utilised by the Soviet Union's main Naval unit, it was first flown as a fully functional prototype in the early 70's for testing and checking its swift capabilities when dealing with enemy forces. Combat Service The Forger was introduced into the Soviet Union's naval forces in 1976 during the Cold War, preparing to take roles as trainers and combat aircraft, mainly found on several Aircraft Carriers performing training exercises whilst being observed by the Allied Nations to see what it is capable of; Then during 1981 in the war itself, the first sets of Forgers were found dealing with terrorist forces in several parts of East Germany with some small assistance from AN operatives. Soviet progress with the Allied Nations saw both factions undergoing extensive combat against the terrorist insurgency in several parts South America and Europe, but thanks to swift co-ordination and collaboration between the American and Russian powers together saw the end of the Cold War in a peaceful manner; also an end to terrorist attacks on Soviet and AN states, thus Harrier and Yak-38 patrols in various states were given a go-ahead as long pilots of both aircraft don't go into dog fights with each-other. End of Service Until 1991, the Soviet Union decided to prepare for a peaceful dissolution and split into successors, thus ending the production with 231 flyable Yak-38s (Including Prototypes) were built, as the Cold War prepared to come to an end, the VTOLs were being withdrawn from the Soviet Union's Naval Forces and passed onto successors or given to museums & private owners; since the USSR's involvement in the Cold War between terrorist forces and provoked attacks on members of the Allied Nations and USSR states, the Soviet Union helped out to bring an end to violence in an uneasy but safe way. After the Yak-38 Forger was withdrawn from service, the old Soviet aircraft didn't see further action in combat until the year of 2026, when they were spotted being flown over Eurasia and South America again; but this time these versions of the old VTOL fighter were seen without any Soviet or Russian Livery but sporting Desert Camouflage, Arabic Symbols and other types of designs. Current Status After 1991, the Forger didn't see any other conflict until now, the First Eurasian Conflict was marked the first future conflict that the Yak-38 was involved in, with limited use in the Global Liberation Army along with Balloons and several combat helicopters. But mostly naval units, Forgers were mostly rare in combat during the course of the conflict, since Gun Boats and other types of Naval based units were utilised by the GLA. Second Eurasian Conflict After 35 years of retirement, the Yak-38 Forger was known by various veterans of the Cold War as a legend of the Soviet Union like the British/American Harrier II. Currently the Harrier isn't used by the UK's Royal Air Force anymore, but still being active in the USA's main Air Force to reinforce the USA's new F-35 Lightning II fighter, but now since the Global Liberation Resistance prepared to surface after the GLA's defeat in Akmola, ex-GLA General Prince Kassad was looking for a good aircraft which can take on Harriers, Boxers and Lightnings in VTOL combat, thus the Yak-38 Forger was was a good choice. During the Overhaul, Prince Kassad decided to keep all military focus on ensuring that no enemy units will attack the GLRF from attacking all sides. WIth the use of aircraft and naval at the same time, Kassad's faction was now prepared for anything that hostiles who oppose them throw at them; Introduction of Aircraft as known to be a vital move done by Kassad himself, since the Global Liberation Army had a small pocket of aircraft but not much action seen when using them due to their focus on naval support, Prince Kassad learned from mistakes the GLA done and corrected the problems with very beneficial solutions thus bringing in the Forger along with other aircraft, along with keeping naval units into the armed forces. Kalini Crisis "Is this still operational?" - Resistance Forger Pilot - Whilst the Forger is one of Russia's oldest aircraft in history, the Russian Resistance's main operative thought it would be a good idea to bring it back into service to take on Yuri's main forces. Premier Anatolyj Cherdenko had been fighting the Forth Reich during the Kalini Crisis along with the deceased Alexander Romanov, but he had an idea to combat Yuri's aircraft for a small amount of time, thus the Yak-38 Forger was brought into service once again to face off with the Forth Reich and save Russia from Yuri's vile and corruptive propaganda. Behind the Scenes * The Yak-38 Forger is based off its actual counterpart from real-life, using specifications from the original design of the classic Soviet fighter itself. :* Forgers are part of a family of VTOL Aircraft which also involves the Harrier Jump Jet and various other types of fighters and bomber. * Currently the fighter isn't modelled or ingame yet, but it will part of the GLRF and possibly will be in the armoury with the Russian Resistance. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of the Russian Resistance Category:Russian Vehicles